


Never Make a Terran a Time Cop

by AudreyV



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Multi, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: She demanded she be allowed to choose her own team. Their caveat was simple: she couldn’t change the timeline so she’d have to swoop in and recruit the moment before her target would have perished anyway.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Never Make a Terran a Time Cop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



> Don’t mind Georgiou, she’s just cleaning up the timeline.

“Welcome to the Department of Temporal Investigations, Captain.”

It was a step down from Section 31 in terms of swag but more useful for Georgiou in the long run. Particularly since those in power seemed aware of her temporal situation but not her Terran heritage. Idiots. 

She demanded she be allowed to choose her own team. Their caveat was simple: she couldn’t change the timeline so she’d have to swoop in and recruit the moment before her target would have perished anyway. 

Oh, and she couldn’t go too far forward or she’d violate the temporal accords. 

The first was a test. Landry. Easy enough to swap the real one for a cloned body that never breathed, right in the middle of Michael’s desperate emergency transport. 

Landry proved to be a pain in the ass, but she was effective and nice enough to look at when she was stomping away. 

Georgiou plucked Lorca— the one who never fucked her daughter— from the jaws of a transporter accident. 

He proved to be boring. She made him Landry’s problem. He said she didn’t understand the chain of command. She said she was the only command he needed to worry about. If that was a problem, he could go back to being dead. 

Another cloned body and she had her very own doctor— she preferred the ambitious pansexual version she knew, but at least this one wouldn’t try to put a knife in her neck. 

The cyborg required a full painstaking de-bug after they brought her crystallizing body in from the vacuum of space. (It was worth it, knowing she’d corrected one of Michael’s most painful regrets.)

She got daring with the Admiral’s rescue, materializing next to her while Pike was still staring through the door. She winked at him before she wrapped her arms around Cornwell and transported them both to a safer when and where. (Cornwell was furious but would thank her eventually. Probably. Maybe.)

The last one was the most complicated. It took seven attempts before the body she brought back to her morose doctor had enough life in it to save. 

When her newest crew member was awake, Georgiou hyposprayed her dear doctor. He’d wake but would remember nothing of what they’d done that day. It was for the best.

“It’s too complicated to explain it all,” she said dismissively. “Luckily for you I’m exceptionally clever. I have a plan that will put us all exactly where we need to be. And when.”

She looked up into her own eyes as the cryo countdown clicked away. A much softer face than her own smiled down at her. 

“Good luck, Captain,” she said and meant it, consciousness slipping away to sleep for 623 years, until the day a communique would tell Michael Burnham when and where to wake her. 

“Good luck to you, Emperor,” the same voice answered back when she was past hearing. 

Philippa Georgiou considered her counterpart, now frozen in stasis, then she left the remote research facility and returned to her ship. 

That night, pressed between two people who thought for sure they’d lost her, she was grateful to the sleeping Terran who would be waiting so much longer for her own reunion. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Georgiou can disrupt the timeline a little, as a treat.


End file.
